Seiso Hazakura
HAZAKURA SEISO |- | Age: 18 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: B' |- |'Birthdate: March 6' |- |'Sign: Pisces' |- | Seiso Hazakura (葉桜 清楚) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S ''Seiso is a new transfered student in Kawakami Academy. |} Hazakura Seiso (葉桜 清楚) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S. Seiso is a new transfered student in Kawakami Academy. She is part of Kuki's Bushido Plan, along with Musashibou Benkei, Yoshitsune Minamoto, and Yoichi Masu. She was put in class 3-S for her incredible combat skill. She doesn't hang out with the Kawakami family as much as the others, but they are on good terms with her. It's been confirmed by Minatosoft that she will have her own route in the next installment in the series, Majikoi A. APPEARANCE Seiso has yellow eyes, and long brown hair that pasts her waist, she use a flower hair clip to tied the front of her hair. Seiso has white skin. Many boys and Momoyo Kawakami adore her because of her looks. PERSONALITY Seiso has a really sweet personality with a love for books. Many boys see her as a gentle and sweet girl as opposed to girls that are fighters in Kawakami Academy. Because of her sweet and caring personality, she gets along with everybody. During her own route she like to have her alter ego also to get along with people since she finds it sad that her alterego gets critesized by people a lot because of her pride and arrogance. Therefor she want to have her alterego participate in the sham battle instead of her, although th previous losses in the sham battle were caused by Haou because of her nature. ABILITIES AND SKILLS Throughout the majikoi S route and parts of majikoi A-1 she has shown to be quite agile and fast as commented by the girls of the Kazama family. Also her footwork is extraordinary. Also she has shown feats of that she was extraordinary strong despite herself not noticing it. Few examples are easily lifting a heavy vase and als running as fast as a normal person while careing a heavy pod full of water during Tsubame's route. She is also really smart as was placed in class 3-S for both combat abilities and brains. Also when she was first introduced, in her name there were signs that she cloned from someone extraordinary. Some of her skills: '''Extraordinary strength: '''while not noticing it herself she posseses immense physical strength, being able to blow some through a door with a light push and sending someone flying in a wall by using a mere push as shown during Tsubame's route. '''Extraordinary speed: '''Her speed is also abnormal although the people around don't notice it because they think she is a literatrue girl and she herself isn't aware of her speed. But some martial artists like Miyako noticing her movements when hopping on a bicyle and as stated earlies she can run as fast as a normal person while caring a heavy tube full with water. LUO HAOU She is a clone of the "Kouu” who was a powerful Chinese Military leader. (If you’re actually interested, you can read more about him here ) She refers to herself as Haou which is translated as in "supreme ruler". APPEARANCE Haou has red eyes instead of seiso yellow eyes, and long brown hair that pasts her waist, she use a flower hair clip to tied the front of her hair like seiso, but in her case there are some bangs in front of her forehead. Haou has the same kind of skin as seiso so she also has white skin. PERSONALITY ABILITIES AND SKILLS Her fighting skills is easily on the level of Kawakami Momoyo, Tesshin's of Hume's of not greater then theirs. A testament of her skills and abilities is shown in both Koyuki route( where she beat both Lu-sensei and Kawakami Tesshin in one blow, although the latter was already exhausted from fighting against mang Ryouzanpaku members and at last giving a hard time against Matsunaga Tsubame while still having the injuries from her fight against Kawakami Tesshin.) and in her own/seiso route, Her abilities are clearly shown that she is one of the strongest if not the strongest because after she awakened she sent Kawakami Momoyo flying away like a star with a counterpunch, then overwhelming Miyako, Chris, Kazuko and Yukie(although she could fight even with her for a little while before being defeated). After defeating them she beating a large group of Kawakami students who were after her because Miss Marple asked them to stop Haou. Because of her rampage Kuki group went after them and she defeated Azumi, stacey and Lee in the process. She was also stopped by the Itagaki family and Shakadou but despite their efforts they were also defeated by her, with only Tatsuko (berserker form) and Shakadou the only one being able to match her for a while. And after she defeated all those people still managed to barely beat another one of the Big Four( Ageha Kuki) and surviving a direct hit from Tsubame's Hiragumo blast. She was only defeated by Momoyo who came flying back from her hit because she was extremely damaged and exhausted from all those fights she took on. TRIVIA *Seiso is one of the characters introduced in the new sequel of Majikoi, Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S. *She was cloned from a historical figure along with the others of the Bushido Plan, except none of the characters know which historical figure. It's possible that Seiso herself doesn't know. *She is very strong physically, as she is a clone, but doesn't know which hero of the past she is. *Her original's name is hidden by Kuki themselves, hinting that the fact the original was in fact not an hero, but perhaps it's because he/she was an threat in the past. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student